In one known differential apparatus of this type, an oil reservoir is provided in a differential case to retain lubricating oil supplied therein when the differential case rotates (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this differential apparatus, lubricating oil is supplied into the differential case through a rolling bearing that freely rotatably supports the differential case and through an oil hole that is formed in the differential case at a position radially outward of a side gear, and the oil reservoir is located radially outward of the oil hole. Furthermore, lubricating oil supplied to lubricate a sliding part between a wheel drive shaft and an axle through hole flows into the differential case and is then supplied to lubricate a sliding part between the back surface of the side gear and the inner surface of the differential case and a coupling part, such as splines, between the side gear and the wheel drive shaft.